the daughter of iron
by sexyassassin27
Summary: what if tony stark and pepper pots had a daughter? the story starts 15 years before all the movies


The daughter of Iron by: Ilya Wilson

Once a long time ago on the outskirts of New York city in Stark manner was Pepper pots laying on the couch with a very big pregnant belly about to burst, Tony was running back and forth to get water, towels and anything else he can to help the doctor (who by the way had to come to the house in a flash because tony called him because they could not get to the hospital in time). The doctor called for tony and said: congrats it's a baby girl, tony held his daughter up to him, she was so beautiful, and she had brunet hair and very bright blue eyes, so bright that it seemed like the white parts of her eyes where blue, they named her Skylor because of her eyes, they loved her very much and they gave her everything she wanted. On her 5th birthday they threw a big party for her, by this time she had very long brunet hair all the way down to her butt and hazel green eyes. Everything was perfect except one thing that no one expected, Skylor had vanished! Everyone panicked and looked for her everywhere but she was now where to be found, when Skylor woke up she was in a room in a bout with a strange woman named Iris, Skylor was confused, she could not remember anything so she asked the woman "who are you?"And the woman said: why dear I'm your mother and smiled and Skylor asked questions like "what's my name and where are we going?" and Iris answered: _your _name is _Sky_ and we are moving to _Japan._ She nodded and fell asleep. Years later when Sky was 14 they moved back to New York City, and Sky went to a school called _Tomorrow Academy_(the same school Tony Stark and Pepper pots went to)for a year.

One year latter

6:30

Sky's pov

Iris: Sky get up or you will be late for school!

Me: -looks and clock and groans- 5 more minutes pleas

Iris: no get up!

I got up and dressed for school and walked out the door and road my hover board to school, as I walked in some people stared at my now blue hair that I changed on my way to school.

Anna: hay looser nice hair did you freeze it?

Me: no I did not I dyed it.

I walked to my locker that Anna swears was hers but its mine (the same locker Tony Stark had), I put my stuff up and hear Anna saying bull shit lies to every on again.

Anna: Hay my father Tony Stark has a concert and I'm aloud to bring who ever I want to, my dad said so.

Me:-mumbles under my breath- "_lying bitch"_ and walks past her.

Anna: excuse me but what was that? Little miss nobody!

I got so mad that I did something horrible, I used a few of my powers (forgot to mention that I'm a mutant, I literally have 253 powers, my main power is _I can barrow ether peoples powers and keep them without taking the power from them_), I froze time and broke into her apartment and stole everything except the pinkstuff and her tickets (that's what I did with her locker) then returned back to the same spot I was before at school and un-froze time.

Anna: hay lo…..Sky, look I don't hate you (_she really does)_ so do you want to go to the concert with me and my friends, and I will let you be my very best friend.

Sky: umm I don't know, "_if you do she will gust stab you in the back,__but if you do you get a free ride and a free pass in then you can betray her before she does it to you, __but it's wrong to do so and if you do you will feel bad about it, __or if you do you may feel very good about it,"_I umm…ok I will go with you.

Anna: ok it's settled you will come with to the concert. _"And when she comes with us we will humiliate and ditch her there all by herself alone"._

After school I ran home and I was lucky my abusive mother was not there, so I ran into my room and locked the door.

Anna's pov

I walked down the street thinking about everything that happened and everything I said, I walk past Stark tower and down 5th avenue and around the corner into an ally and around a nether corner until I get to a big gat and inside the gate there is a sign that said: crest more apartments, I type in me security code and the gate opened and I walk in and to apartment A3, I open the door and say: grandma grandpa I'm home, they look at me and say hello dear and look back at the TV, I walk in to my room with my bag and see nothing! My stuffed animals are gone and my clothes are not on my floor, did grandma clean my room? I look in every drawer in my dresser and in my closet but nothing was there except my stupid pink jumpsuit, my jewelry box is gone too!All my makeup and well everything except for my concert tickets hidden in my pillow and I run into the living room and cry.

Grandma: Anna what's wrong?

Me: did you go into my room today?

Grandma: no, no one went in there today.

Me: then I've been robbed! –Sobbing- -crying-

My grandma and grandpa looked in my room and saw nothing then called the cops and in a 1 hour they showed up and asked me and my grandparents if they saw or heard anything, they said no and I said I was at school, then they asked if I had any enemies, I thought of Sky but it could not have been her, she was at school so I said no I don't and they left, the next day I walked to school in that horrible pink jumpsuit.

Sky's pov

I walk to school and see Anna in a horrible neon pink jumpsuit and giggle a bit, she looked very upset,3 days later we go to the iron man concert, we get in and it was awesome.

Later

Anna: hay Sky the concert is over and we need to talk

Me: _"oww grate now she's going to say something like I hate you good bye"_ umm ok what is it?

Anna: you don't really think we are friends right?

Me: _"ok so pretend to be upset and about to cry" _what do you mean? I…I thought y…you where g…going to be my f…friend…-fake crying-


End file.
